The present invention relates to use of gene expression data, and in particular to use of gene expression data in identification, monitoring and treatment of disease and in characterization of biological condition of a subject.
The prior art has utilized gene expression data to determine the presence or absence of particular markers as diagnostic of a particular condition, and in some circumstances have described the cumulative addition of scores for over expression of particular disease markers to achieve increased accuracy or sensitivity of diagnosis. Information on any condition of a particular patient and a patient's response to types and dosages of therapeutic or nutritional agents has become an important issue in clinical medicine today not only from the aspect of efficiency of medical practice for the health care industry but for improved outcomes and benefits for the patients.